


I Believe.

by technicallyimawriter



Series: In any other universe, you and me. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Confident Alec Lightwood, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Human Alec Lightwood, I'm ready to die on this hill, M/M, Magnus Bane wears glasses, Shy Magnus Bane, This takes place months after the party, Time Jump, WITNESS ME!!, Warlock Magnus Bane, i've been dying to use that tag!, we ignore the show's timeline in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Magnus has his magic back and there's nothing better than to hear him talk about it like there was no tomorrow, magic dancing around his hands while telling him how wonderful it is to feel it at his fingertips.It's only fair for Alec to blurt his love about this man mid-speech.





	I Believe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkymagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/gifts), [tothetrashwhereibelong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/gifts).

> There was this long-ass post/ask about bashful/shy Magnus that turned into This World Inverted Magnus/Malec with Magnus getting excited about magic and a lot more that I don't remember lol but I tried to write the concept, hoping it's good, so this is for you guys :)
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm sure this has tons of grammar mistakes and that's on me. I'm sleep-deprived and it was too early to annoy my beta. I really tried my best. Shortie but goody. 
> 
> E N J O Y!

"So, how does it work?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus, "your magic."  
  
Magnus stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, a nervous tic Alec has come to know. He could see that the subject was important, and Magnus might need some time to talk about it. But it was fine, Alec could wait.  
  
  
"Well, people like me, you know, a warlock, we are born with magic. It's something we automatically get, whether we like it or not." Magnus started pacing, his gaze downcast while waving his hand. "Magic can be a curse or a blessing, depending on how you see it. Mine, for example, well... It was dormant, mostly because I didn't- It was no use for me since there was nothing to defend myself but I'm getting off track. Magic."  
  
Alec nodded, encouraging his boyfriend to continue when Magnus looked up to see if Alec was still listening.  
  
"For us warlocks, it's important to feel it because it's part of us. It's what makes us _us_. Now, depending on the warlock, magic can have a lot of uses. My good friend Catarina use her magic to heal, ease the pain in some of her patients and that really fulfills her. It makes her happy. I can't speak for everyone for not all warlock use their magic for something good; they use it to deceive, to steal and cause pain. Like I said, it depends on the warlock. Magic makes us feel whole, it's something that lives within us and more often than not, it's the driving force that makes us wake up every day and face whatever we have to face that day."  
  
"What about you? Does it give you the strength to wake up now that you have it back?" Alec asked and right at that moment, Magnus' hand lit up with his magic. Blue sparkles dancing around his fingertips and wrists.   
  
Magnus looked at his hands, turning them this and that way. "I guess so. I forgot how it felt, how powerful and safe it was. To know I could rely on… On this, my magic. We take it for granted and it's like losing a limb if we don't feel it." Magnus looked up, his glasses falling off a bit. "Now that I have it back, I don't think I want to hide it anymore." Then, he started pacing again. "I want to keep feeling like this, safe, protected, knowing I have this... This sort of shield with me and I can rely on it whenever I snap my fingers. I want to do the simplest things like washing my dishes and knowing it's there and it won't leave me."  
  
He started pacing again, his hands waving widely. "I wonder what I can do now. Maybe I can join Catarina at hospital and help her, learn about all kinds of diseases, train my magic to just so I can heal them faster. Maybe even going to the science field; many mundanes are suffering from cancer and I could help them. Now, that would take a toll on me, I could get tired very fast but it's worth it, right? I'm helping people in need and that's what matter. That's the beauty of training your magic, so that doesn't happen–"   
  
  
"I love you." Alec caught himself blurting that out while Magnus stopped his pacing abruptly to look at him with wide eyes. They were both surprised, but Alec mean it.  
  
For everyone, this turn of event meant dismissing his relationship because warlocks and magic were a thing and if Alec was being honest, he still didn't get this whole world and if someone ever found out, they would tell him that he was crazy for staying. Alec didn’t care, in fact it just made Magnus more interesting and special. His love declaration rang true.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I love you. I love how excited you are and how happy you look and it's... You were beautiful before but now, it seems that your magic is making you glow. I love it."  
  
Magnus kept staring at him. When everything Alec said started sinking in, his cheeks were tainted a rose tone, looking bashful. "It's really nothing."  
  
Magnus was trying to dismiss the importance of this matter, the importance of his happiness and Alec wasn't having it. Shaking his head, Alec stood up, walking towards his magical boyfriend and closing the gap between them by pulling Magnus from his waist. "It's everything to you, ergo, it's important to me. Whatever you decide to do, I'm here and I support you."  
  
"Me having magic doesn't freak you out?"  
  
“I guess it should. I mean, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it but…” Alec shook his head again. “My feelings for you are the same and besides, I always knew you were something special, Magnus Bane."   
  
Magnus smiled this little, shy smile of his, looking at him, his brown eyes shining just like his magic. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had magical numbing sex but I can't write it, so that's up to your imagination. 
> 
> I crave that sweet sweet validation :)))


End file.
